


穷途

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 罗莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 直到今天下午6点以前，罗严塔尔认为他仍有背水一战的机会。* 乌鲁瓦西事件后续的一个我流实现。其实是个公路片（？* 前期有一些可能引起不适的物理虐待内容，不过最后会是he（。* 罗爱和莱希提及注意，菲已出生亚刚着床不久。大量二设和非主要原创人物注意。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 脱轨

下午6点，莱因哈特注意到外面的情形有些不同寻常。  
首先，通常这个时间会有人来给他送晚饭，但是今天没有。其次，房间里的温度一直在下降，控温器怎么拍都没有反应。最后，他从半开的通风口看到了各种很少出现在这一带的乘务兵，他至少认出了轮机室、瞭望舱、计算组三种不同的领徽。  
“出事了……”莱因哈特自言自语。他端丽的嘴角浮现一个诡秘的笑容。  
这时他头顶的白炽灯闪烁片刻，彻底熄灭。莱因哈特毫无反应的坐在他狭窄的单人床上，气定神闲的享受着包裹他的惬意黑暗。  
他知道这是怎么回事。舰体致命打击警报激活时，非核心功能区的电力会被切断，能源集中供给能量盾。这种感觉让他想起那次没有成功的要塞对要塞。想起伊谢尔伦、想起连典贝尔克，也想起秃鹰之城。  
说实话，不管此刻严重威胁到托利斯坦的来者是谁，他都只感到愉悦，甚至不介意和这艘暗色的旗舰一起葬身星海。  
但是莱因哈特知道事情恐怕比他想象的更好。因为四天前他终于在绕过罗严塔尔的情况下联系到奥贝斯坦，虽然两人的通话只有十分钟，已经足够对面追踪到托利斯坦的位置，并且下达后续反制的指令。所以严格来说，莱因哈特知道自己今天并不会葬身星海。  
该死的另有其人。

“其人”此时推门而入。  
“我很好奇您现在在想什么，”罗严塔尔带来了一盏提灯，随手把托盘放在莱因哈特的床头。托盘里有半杯牛奶，一小碗煮豆子，三块加热的冻肉和冻菜团。食物的分量是精心计算后得到的，足以维持一个成年男性的生命，但又使他保持饥饿和虚弱。  
莱因哈特看了那堆颜色肮脏的食物几秒。“没有必要功亏一篑，”他在心里对自己说。  
碟子、杯子和碗都扫荡一空后，莱因哈特把托盘推到一边。  
“我在想你，”莱因哈特微微一笑。  
“您确实有理由想我，”罗严塔尔也报以笑容，“如果不是我过来，今天您可要挨饿了。”  
“再次挨饿，”莱因哈特纠正他，“你只是过来和我闲聊的吗，罗严塔尔？”  
“您还记得，”罗严塔尔拉了把椅子在他对面坐下，解开配枪握在手中，“人都有犯错的时候。何必这么记仇呢？我们现在开诚布公的谈谈，您意下如何？”  
莱因哈特当然记得。从匆匆离开乌鲁瓦西，到被前来“护驾”的罗严塔尔接上托利斯坦的每一天，每一件事他都历历在目。

刚开始的时候罗严塔尔对他彬彬有礼、毕恭毕敬，两人同时出现在舰桥时总是皇帝坐着而他站在莱因哈特身后。每次问他为什么还不着陆他都回答，“有很强烈的粒子爆发干扰和人为信号阻隔，正在定向一条安全的路送您回费沙”，并且让皇帝自己看星路图和导航盘。莱因哈特确认过，那看起来确实没有任何问题。  
接着在某一天醒来后，莱因哈特发现身处一个陌生的房间，当他积蓄力气坐起来，发现脚腕上的电子镣铐而一度以为自己还在做梦的时候，罗严塔尔的脸出现在狭小的气窗外，带着一种古怪的笑容。  
“这既非勇武也不英智，”莱因哈特记得自己当时强压怒火试图和对方谈判，“如果你想要挑战朕，当在正面战场上，而不是，”他看了一眼自己裸露脚踝上闪烁着黄光的电子环，选了一个不那么刺激自尊心的词，“……扣押。”  
“您说的很对，”罗严塔尔隔着气窗回答。  
“朕一向对你赞赏有加，不要做出什么让自己后悔的事。”莱因哈特走到气窗前。  
罗严塔尔摇摇头，“您对我一无所知。”  
莱因哈特开始失去耐心，“打开门，罗严塔尔。现在打开门，一切还有转圜的余地。”  
“转圜的余地？”罗严塔尔凑近那扇小窗，莱因哈特脸向后拉开一点距离。接着他蹲下来，把一个和今天一样的托盘从门下方的金属活页里推进来，“今天的午餐。您用完要添饭的话可以按铃。”  
莱因哈特彻底被激怒。他捡起那碗糊成一团的玉米浓汤，精准的从气窗扔出去砸了罗严塔尔满脸。  
“宇宙里的食物可是很珍贵的，”罗严塔尔慢条斯理的用袖子擦干净脸，“如果不想吃的话，何必浪费食物呢？”

之后七天没有一滴水和一口食物被送进莱因哈特的房间。  
然后莱因哈特明白了一件事情。人在情绪激动的时候，做出的几乎总是错误的决定。  
第三天他那种神秘的晚间发热再一次发作，他在夜里连滚带爬的挣扎到洗手池前，大口大口喝管子里出来的生水。第六天他在上厕所时摔倒，额头磕在马桶圈昏迷了15分钟。15分钟后莱因哈特醒来，撑着马桶吐了一会儿胃酸。  
“如果有人应该死在这里，”莱因哈特对马桶里微黄液体中映照出的那张脸说，“那不应该是你。”  
第七天他按了铃。两个小时后罗严塔尔出现，那个同样的托盘再一次被从门下方推进来。  
莱因哈特之前曾经想过，如果回到费沙要怎么处理罗严塔尔。在他对罗严塔尔说“还有转圜的余地”的时候，其实他真正想的是枪毙。  
但是在他花了很久吃完那些冷硬的食物后，莱因哈特改变主意。他要把罗严塔尔关在笼子里，然后不给他任何水和食物。  
而且他不会仅仅只关他7天。因为莱因哈特现在知道，对于一个有强烈求生欲的人，7天不足以杀死他。  
莱因哈特把空碗和空杯子放在托盘里，又推了回去。  
从那天起，他神秘的发热消失了。他身体里所有的热气回流到了最需要它们的地方：他熊熊燃烧的心脏。

“有什么好谈的？”莱因哈特回到现实，还不到收割胜利果实的时候，但他确实已经感到难以忍耐，“来的是谁？让我猜猜，米达麦亚？缪拉？还是他们都在？”  
“您听上去很有活力。”  
“或许我应该假装忧愁？这有些难以做到……你还有任何后路和计划吗？”  
“本来没有，”罗严塔尔用枪指着莱因哈特，示意他站起来，“但是现在有了。跟我来吧，皇帝陛下。”

走廊上光带乱闪，警报声震耳欲聋。莱因哈特一路都在寻找脱离的时机。但他确实非常虚弱，长期的饥饿从来是一种廉价而有效的武器。  
罗严塔尔用枪抵着他的后腰，左手抓着他的肩膀连拖带拽的把他扯向某个方向。又走完一长节楼梯后，莱因哈特的额头开始渗出冷汗。  
“你看看那些四散奔跑的人，他们中的有一些也许很快就会倒戈相向……你会背叛，别人也会背叛，罗严塔尔，如果你现在……”他两腿发软差点绊倒自己，可是罗严塔尔对他的话充耳不闻。  
他们来到一扇气压门前，罗严塔尔快速按动密码盘，一条弹射轨道出现在二人面前。在轨道的发射端，莱因哈特看到一艘武装走私船。  
丧家之犬。莱因哈特从来没有想过自己会用这个词形容罗严塔尔，但是此时此刻他差点爆发出一阵大笑。  
“做不成皇帝，干脆退而求其次做海盗吗？”莱因哈特双手抓紧走廊墙上的冷凝管，不肯再随罗严塔尔往前，“你大可以自己去发疯，我一步也不会再走了。”  
那种古怪的笑容再次出现在罗严塔尔脸上。  
“陛下，或许您听过一个词，叫做’审时度势’吗？”他抓住莱因哈特的一只手腕，“大的方面，臣或许是败局已定，不过，”他意味深长的停了下来。  
一个人从转角的阴影里走出来，递给罗严塔尔一把长管猎枪。莱因哈特认出那是罗严塔尔的副官贝根格伦。  
“你在这里开枪的话，子弹会在走廊里弹射，”莱因哈特警告他，“最后中枪的未必是朕。”  
“谁说我要开枪了？”罗严塔尔示意副官用手铐把皇帝的双手就地铐在冷凝管上，“枪还可以有别的用途。”  
“不过这一切都取决于您的回答，”贝根格伦退开后，罗严塔尔靠近莱因哈特。他的手先是抓住皇帝的肩膀，接着卷了一下那缕搭在锁骨处的金发。莱因哈特隐隐约约感觉到什么，但是罗严塔尔接下来的话仍然出乎他最不着边际的猜测。  
“您是想在这里被脱光衣服，还是跟我进发射舱？”  
莱因哈特看了一眼就站在不远处的贝根格伦，“……什么？”他反问了一句。  
“之前您说，这既非勇武也非英智，那您知道这叫什么吗？”罗严塔尔抓着他肩膀的手松开，转向他的衬衫，一把小扣子迅速弹落在地。  
然后他自问自答，“这叫绝望。”  
莱因哈特沉默的和他搏斗了一会，他的手被铐住，只能用腿踢，但是很快他就气喘吁吁的被制住，“我不觉得你会……”莱因哈特觉得不可思议。他听说过关于罗严塔尔私生活的很多传言，但是说实话，他从没在意过，因为和他无关。罗严塔尔是一个好用的臣子，为此他可以容忍很多他其他方面的小毛病。有人提醒过他关于罗严塔尔和那名据说是立典拉德遗族女子间事情的幽微之处，但他唯一在意的是罗严塔尔会不会为了那名女子和传言中那个孩子对他倒戈相向。至于其他的，即使是最正直的君主，也未必有多在意重臣的私德。  
“您对我一无所知，”罗严塔尔讥笑。  
莱因哈特仰头，一杆缓慢举起的长枪倒映在他眼中。  
他忽然想起，也许一个人在他权势滔天的上司、或者势均力敌的好友面前展现出的样子，并不是他的全部。

约尔格知道罗严塔尔在哪里。他已经观察了好几天，今天他下定决心。  
他不是唯一一个，但是第一个采取行动的。他带了激光武器，带了催泪瓦斯，还带了电击圈和收缩绳。他亲眼看到那些鬼魅般突然从虚空中出现的密布光点，他甚至认出了曾经并肩作战无数次的人狼。罗严塔尔军的外围已经崩溃，托利斯坦几次和炮火擦肩而过，预计还有30分钟就会被完全包围。所以他必须在30分钟内做完这一切。  
在30分钟内活捉罗严塔尔，救出皇帝，给帝国军打信号，然后痛哭流涕陈述自己的不得已。这是他投机错误后唯一的活命办法。  
他一路上还纠集了5、6个人。人不能太少，但也不能太多。  
他们面前唯一的阻碍是贝根格伦。  
“你只有一个人，”约尔格用枪指着贝根格伦，“那个叛贼在哪？我今天就为皇帝陛下手刃——”  
一种令人胆战心惊的声音打断了他。约尔格顺着那个声音扭头看去。

一开始约尔格并没有反应过来自己在看什么。  
“舰队里怎么会有女人？”这是他的第一反应。然后他意识到自己到底看到了什么。他的配枪无声无息沿着他的防水服滑下去，砸在他的脚上，而他毫无痛感。  
他本该第一眼就认出莱因哈特，毕竟皇帝陛下的影像是军队休息时间唯一能收看的频道，他们曾经无数次在作战胜利后对着立体tv中的莱因哈特欢呼流泪。但是影像中的皇帝和如今他面前这位有非常不同的地方。首先，影像里的皇帝穿着衣服，而他面前不远处披散着金色长卷发的莱因哈特赤身裸体。  
其次……皇帝在挨打，并且发出一种挨打的人或者动物特有的声音。他的身上遍布大片大片的红痕，而且从他的姿势来看，一条腿可能已经断了。  
这种单方面的虐打在他们到来后又持续了5分钟。这5分钟里除了莱因哈特，没有人发出任何声音。  
5分钟后，皇帝似乎是扒着冷凝管点了点头，虐打停下了。约尔格如梦方醒，他重新捡起枪，但是双腿不听使唤，一时冲不上去。他抖抖索索的转身，在同伴们眼中看到了同样的想法。  
如果他们在罗严塔尔第一枪抽下去前出现，把他抓住，他们所有人都是立了大功，几乎肯定可以洗刷此前半推半就的变节。  
但是在他们看完这一切后，这个机会消失了。他们非常了解这一点。  
如果莱因哈特活着回去，他们今天站在这里看着皇帝被剥光衣服挨打的人，一个也活不了。  
“你们是来干什么的？”贝根格伦故意又问了一遍。  
约尔格等人互看一眼。  
“向阁下和罗严塔尔阁下投诚。”他们异口同声的回答。

“止痛喷雾和夹板，”莱因哈特抓住罗严塔尔的衣领，“我跟你上船。”  
“止痛喷雾可以，但是夹板不行，”罗严塔尔解开手铐，搂住他的腰，像拖一个人皮口袋一样往武装船的方向拖。  
莱因哈特拼命忍住那种疼痛造成的生理性眼泪，“我的腿断了……操你妈的罗严塔尔，你这个狗东西，我——”罗严塔尔瞟了他一眼，莱因哈特停下咒骂，换了一种语气，“我会残疾的……一个残疾的对手有什么意思呢？”  
“您说的也有道理，”罗严塔尔拖着他进入武装船内，把他扔在地板上，又扯下披风随意盖住莱因哈特的裸体。  
“但是陪我上船是换不来夹板的，您要是不想终生残疾的话，”仪表盘渐次点亮，罗严塔尔对着通信器说了几句什么，又走回来蹲下看着莱因哈特，“得陪我上床。”  
“可以，”莱因哈特立刻回答。他只需要缓兵之计，现在这外面到处都是帝国军的舰队，只要他能活着回费沙，多得是办法让罗严塔尔后悔被生出来。  
“那么，”罗严塔尔等了一会，直到贝根格伦带着约尔格走进来，几人快速交谈一阵，贝根格伦点点头，准备带着约尔格他们去后舱。  
“等一下，”罗严塔尔叫住他们，然后看向莱因哈特，“择日不如撞日。”  
他在几人围过来后，揭开莱因哈特身上的蓝色披风。  
“现在就付个订金吧……陛下？”


	2. 跃迁

莱因哈特看着那把塞到他手里的电击枪。  
披风挪开后，他全身上下的遮蔽物就只有一条项链，所有人都能看到他身上全部转为青紫的淤痕，和喷了止痛喷雾后以一个古怪的角度歪在一侧的左腿。  
“我没听懂，”他躺在地上，抬头对罗严塔尔说。罗严塔尔于是又重复了一遍刚才对他提出的要求。  
他并不是真的没有听懂。他现在非常的虚弱，两只手才能勉强握住那把电击枪，但是他的听力和理解力都没有任何问题。  
但莱因哈特想不明白。  
“他也许是被调包了”，莱因哈特看着他上方抱臂站着的罗严塔尔心想。他们并不是陌生人。实际上，除却公务关系，他们甚至有那么一点私人情谊，至少莱因哈特自己觉得有。比如那么一两个喝着红酒聊天和品评他人才智量度的下午。当然，他并不是没有感到过罗严塔尔性格中某种复杂危险的成分，但那是一种非常大的东西，像是星海、战舰、一千吨的鲜血和一百万瓦的炮火之类的东西。他潜意识里并不讨厌那种危险。  
而他现在感到的东西太小了，像是闷雷阵阵黑暗潮湿的房间、剥了壳的蜗牛一样相互摩擦的肉体、还有无影无形又密不透风的锁链。莱因哈特讨厌这种危险。  
这种新的感知让他觉得罗严塔尔非常陌生。他开始怀疑他们是不是真的已经认识了好几年。  
然后莱因哈特意识到，这也许是因为他从来没有从这种角度看过罗严塔尔。比如罗严塔尔现在站着，而他躺着。再比如这条船和船上的人现在只听罗严塔尔的命令，几乎像是一个微缩的宇宙。他并不觉得罗严塔尔以前表现出来的种种全部都是作假，但是你永远不知道仰望着你的人真的爬到你头上后，对你的看法会发生什么改变。  
当事者本人也许都料想不到。

莱因哈特扭头看向别人。他从他们的眼神里看出了一种好奇，似乎在暗自揣测他是不是真的会按要求去做。  
莱因哈特自己也感到好奇。人活着应该有一条线，一旦越过了那条线，就不能再以“将来胜利就好了”做借口，来说服自己去做一些直觉上感到难受的事情。  
他好奇自己的那条线在哪里。

因为左腿不听使唤，莱因哈特抬起右腿膝盖，让两条腿完全分开。  
“这么光滑，”他听到有声音在上方响起，“您定期给自己脱毛吗？”  
他忽视那个声音，集中精力在那把电击枪上，双手握着枪柄，试探了几下找到位置，然后把枪管一点一点往里推。  
“握紧一点，别碰到扳机，”那个声音继续提示他，“不然会失禁的。”  
枪管全部推入后，他开始按照指示用枪管表演自慰，断断续续的叫声从他嘴里流泻出来。他看得到那些围着他的人脸上暧昧的神情，但实际上他叫只是为了减轻疼痛和保持清醒。他当然没有产生任何快感。  
表演结束后，他抽出枪，肠液混合着一丝血迹黏在枪管上。  
“可以了，”罗严塔尔收回电击枪，向其他几人做了个手势，“你们每个人都去摸一下他。”  
10分钟后，所有人回到原地，莱因哈特握住罗严塔尔递给他的手，勉强坐了起来。他看了一眼其他人，知道自己在这条船上已经没有任何盟友和策反的余地了。交投名状本是一种宇宙海盗中流行的社交仪式，但是当然，兵匪一家。  
“我想要衣服，”他问罗严塔尔。后者把先前那条披风扔给他，他重新裹上。  
看来我的底线总是比自己想象的更低，莱因哈特把脸埋在膝盖里心想。

罗严塔尔和贝根格伦正在商量下一步去哪，莱因哈特拉开滑动门走了进来。  
“你休息好了吗？”罗严塔尔关掉星图，从保温箱掏出一盒饼干和一小瓶饮用水递给莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特一瘸一拐的走到他们身边，把用医疗夹板固定住的左腿放在辅助引擎盖上，接过饼干和水。  
“我们在哪？”他边吃边问。  
“这套衣服很适合你，”罗严塔尔避而不答。  
莱因哈特没说话。他穿着一件介于囚服和护士服之间的白色袍子，脚腕锁着电子镣铐，脖子上戴着电击环，他原来的项链醒来后不翼而飞。  
在等级森严的小社会里，比如军队，又比如罪犯，再比如跑船，服装是非常重要的一环。他刚醒来的时候，问给他送衣服过来的约尔格“我原来的衣服呢？”，后者回答他“已经烧了”，这是第一个征兆。在他穿上新衣服后发现了第二个征兆：给他准备的衣服少了很重要的一小件。  
莱因哈特不知道如果现在帝国军突然出现，他有没有勇气就以这副面貌出现在米达麦亚还有奥贝斯坦他们面前。  
“这像是某个双星系统，”他停止思考这些还没有影子的事情，看向舷窗外的粒子流光，“是在巴拉特星系附近，对吧？因为要用天然信号干扰作掩护，你们不能随心所欲选定航线……还没有摆脱帝国军的舰队吧？”  
罗严塔尔对副官使了个眼色，后者调高舷窗的不透明度，彻底遮住周围一切景象。  
“您想多了，”罗严塔尔平静的回答，“帝国军不在这附近，他们应该以为您在托利斯坦的自爆中丧生，早就放弃搜寻，回去另择新君了。”  
莱因哈特“哼”了一声，抹了抹嘴边的饼干屑，一口气喝完塑料瓶里的水。  
“我没吃饱，”他声称，“只有饼干吗，罗严塔尔？”  
“还有别的，”罗严塔尔承认。他拍了拍手边的空位，示意莱因哈特坐到他身边。  
莱因哈特扶着自己的腿，小心翼翼的挪过去。  
“肉、蔬菜和水，”他再次提出要求，双手抓住罗严塔尔的袖口，“不会这么点食物都没准备，就想活着离开帝国军的搜寻范围吧？”  
“我已经说过，帝国军早就放弃搜寻了，”罗严塔尔皱眉，然后又故意舒展神色，做出一副完全不在意的样子，“而且我不是这个意思。您得坐到这里来，”他改为拍了下自己的大腿。  
莱因哈特看了眼坐在对面，似乎在专心用餐的贝根格伦。  
“好啊，”他依言坐到罗严塔尔的腿上，后者让他“裙子撩起来”，他也照办了。  
“食物呢？”他按住摸进他衣袍下摆揉他屁股的手，“还有，你到底有什么计划？难道真的去当海盗不成？现在你想当皇帝是没戏了，但是只要你别做的太过分，我回去的话，可以不追究——”  
罗严塔尔嗤笑一声，从箱子里又挑出一个罐头，打开递给莱因哈特，“都这样了，把我当三岁小孩骗呢？您回去我不得千刀万剐？”  
“何况，”看到莱因哈特吃罐头的样子，罗严塔尔似乎觉得心情不错，从他手里抢过罐头，自己给他一口一口的喂，“我觉得现在这样比当皇帝有意思。”  
莱因哈特吃完罐头，连割开的罐头盖一起舔干净，才继续和罗严塔尔搭话，“你的演技很好，但是他的不行，”他指了指一旁的贝根格伦，“看他紧张的样子，看3分钟星路图要叹5次气，想必要不了多久这艘船就会被帝国军追上了吧？”  
“你先别急着否认，你可以骗我，但是自己心里清楚，”莱因哈特盯着罗严塔尔的眼睛，“想想看，米达麦亚知道你这些天做的事情，会怎么想你呢？也许会和你绝交吧？”  
罗严塔尔脸色沉了一下，又耸耸肩，“不见面不就好了。您别跟我套话，我老实说了吧，我们现在确实还没摆脱帝国军，但是很快就会摆脱。”  
即使知道罗严塔尔可能仍在说大话，莱因哈特心里还是咯噔一下，“怎么说？”  
“我们两小时内就进行远距离跃迁。”  
“跃迁也是会有痕迹的，帝国军还是可以知道你们去了哪。”莱因哈特镇定的反驳。  
“不会，”罗严塔尔不想再和他多说，把莱因哈特拎到一边，自己站起来，“我们不做定向跃迁，我们这次随机跃迁。”  
“只要我们自己都不知道自己去了哪，”他对皇帝微微一笑，“帝国军又怎么会知道呢？”

约尔格在弹射舱附近巡逻的时候遇到了独自一人的莱因哈特。  
“你在这里干什么？”他跑上去拦住莱因哈特，“这里有密码锁的，你又不知道密码。”  
“那你知道吗？”莱因哈特走近一步。  
“我也不知道，”约尔格的脑门有点出汗，“只有船长……我是说只有罗严塔尔知道。”  
莱因哈特盯着他看了半天，突然冷笑一声，“你撒谎。”  
一个金色的影子猛然扑上来，约尔格和他扭打了一阵、终于把他反手压在舱门上，“我要开枪了，”他警告，“您懂事一点……现在今非昔比了！”  
莱因哈特气喘吁吁的挣扎了一会，终于放弃，“让我转过来，我不跑，我就问个问题。”  
约尔格谨慎的让他转身，“问什么？我确实不知道密码……知道也不可能告诉你。”  
出乎意料，莱因哈特伸出一只手按住他的手背，但是那只手上一点力气也没有，“不是这个问题。我是想问，你之前摸了我哪里？”  
“……什么？”  
“你之前摸了我吧，你摸的哪里？你还想再摸一下吗？”  
这次换成约尔格喘气，“我忘了……好像是……”  
话音未落，他的眼角瞟到一个尖锐的亮片直冲他的眼睛而来，约尔格急剧往后一躲，伸手连按腰扣上的按钮。  
一阵突如其来的电流袭击了莱因哈特。他瘫软倒下，边缘锋利的罐头盖从他手心滑落在地。  
“……您还是别做这种事了，”约尔格惊魂未定，摸了摸自己的眼睛，又指向莱因哈特的脖子，“您这个项圈的控制钮，我们每个人都有一个。”  
莱因哈特充满仇恨的看着他，这时罗严塔尔的声音突然响起。  
“您上个厕所怎么上到弹射舱这边来了，陛下？”

“我以为这个项圈和脚铐，足够给我们大家省去很多麻烦，”罗严塔尔拢了拢莱因哈特的金发，把他大开的双腿用收缩绳捆好、架在观察室座椅扶手两边。  
“腿还瘸着就和人打架，不是白费您之前那么辛苦要来医疗夹板的一番功夫了吗？”  
莱因哈特不明所以的看着他手持一块条状金属走进，“你想干什么？”  
罗严塔尔摇摇头，“我才想问这个问题……你想干什么？我说了好几次没人在找您了，就是听不进去吗？”  
莱因哈特咬牙看着他。他知道罗严塔尔说的不是真的……至少……  
至少希尔德一定还在找他。虽然她还没有答应他的求婚，但是……莱因哈特感到一阵焦躁。  
这时一股灼热的气浪唤回了他的注意。莱因哈特低头，这下认出了那个金属是什么：一块纹着数字的激发烙铁。  
罗严塔尔用那块烙铁在他会阴处比了一下，又自己摇摇头，来到他紧绷抽搐的大腿内侧。  
“这个是海盗用来对付奴隶的，这上面的数字是你的价格，”罗严塔尔语气平淡的解释，然后在莱因哈特反应过来前，极大的痛楚混合着皮肤灼烧的气味席卷了他所有的感官。  
“……你一定会，我发誓，”莱因哈特咬着自己的发梢、几乎是休克了几秒，然后才重新睁开眼睛，冰蓝色的冷光在泪水中注视着罗严塔尔，“你将来一定会后悔自己被带来这个世界上。”  
罗严塔尔一瞬间似乎在极力克制着什么，但是最后他还是什么都没说。  
“大多数时候我已经对此习惯，”他摇头，扔了一支药膏到莱因哈特雪白的肚子上，“但是有的时候，我还是难免为您是如此对我毫无了解而感到伤心。”  
“顺带一提，”罗严塔尔调高观察室窗子的透明度，让莱因哈特看到他们周围那些抽象画般瑰丽旋转的白色光圈，“我们还有45秒就进入跃迁。”  
“可以对您的帝国说再见了，”他走到莱因哈特身后，解开他的束缚，又缓缓抚摸他的金发，“陛下。”  
莱因哈特重获自由后第一件事是先把药膏抹到烧伤的地方，等待那种疼痛消失后，他才抬头看向窗外正在吞没他们的旋转白光。  
白光消失转为扭曲黑暗的一瞬间，莱因哈特摸着腿部鼓起的烙印安慰自己，至少不会有比他刚才经历的更糟糕的事情了。


	3. 初夜

像其他很多小孩一样，莱因哈特有段时间特别喜欢玩火。  
那时候他们还没有搬家，作为名义上的帝国骑士，缪杰尔家的邻居们也都是帝国骑士。奥丁是一个“讲规矩”的地方，平民和平民住在一起，下级贵族和下级贵族住在一起，而真正的贵族们占山为王，不屑于有任何邻居。  
所以从理论上来说，莱因哈特本可以有很多同样生为帝国骑士之子的同龄伙伴。  
但是他最喜欢的娱乐是像现在这样，一个人蹲在后院，把秋天的落叶扫在一起用捡来的石头围起来，然后用从塞巴斯蒂安书房偷来的打火机把那堆枯黄的叶子点着。  
没有人和他一起玩。缪杰尔家的邻居们都是聪明人，克拉贝尔死后不久，塞巴斯蒂安逐渐从“勉强度日”向“债台高筑”过渡的那段时间，他们敏锐的察觉到这家帝国骑士和他们自己的不同之处。下级贵族有下级贵族自己的生活智慧，比如他们憎恨那些比他们富裕的邻居、却又殷勤相交笑脸相迎，又比如他们津津乐道于比他们贫苦的邻居的倒霉故事，却绝不肯让自己的孩子和那些人家的孩子一起玩耍。他们一代又一代的把这些智慧传给孩子，于是莱因哈特很快就发现他的不受欢迎。  
莱因哈特并不在乎。“我本来也不想和白痴一起玩，”他迅速发展出自己的理论，“是我不要他们，不是他们不要我。”  
他在短裤上把脏兮兮的打火机擦干净，早晨的叶子沾了一些露水，花了很久才完全点着，但是莱因哈特并不着急，他对这种游戏乐此不彼。他可以在周末的白天花上一个上午收集落叶和点火，再用一个下午看着它们燃烧殆尽。  
莱因哈特讨厌黑暗。他喜欢太阳，也喜欢火焰，但是他还要那么几年才能学到原来它们是同一种东西：一团极度活跃的电离气体。它们不仅可以驱散黑暗、指引道路，而且可以让卷入其中的一切物体、快速走完它们本来过于漫长的一生。你看，叶子掉下来后如果埋在土里，要两个月才能腐烂变成肥料，然后浇在他们家后院那些妈妈死后就无人打理的盆栽上，但是如果扔进火里、噼里啪啦！几分钟这些叶子就变成了茫茫余灰。  
也许有的人一出生就是掉在地上的叶子，莱因哈特有一次想，它不想变成肥料，就一直在寻找火焰。因为肥料是臭的，但是灰烬像风一样轻盈。  
当然，这些儿童哲学他从来没有和任何人说过，包括对安妮罗杰。他潜意识里知道这种想法是不能对姐姐说的。莱因哈特是一个非常聪明的小孩，他很早就知道这些规律：在学校考了高分要告诉姐姐，但是闯了祸，最好就一直隐瞒下去。虽然他从来没有隐瞒成功过。  
所以也许他也不是那么的聪明。

今天的叶子很多很多，莱因哈特生的火一直烧到太阳偏西。他蹲到脚麻，于是换了个姿势坐在台阶上，看到很远的天边已经隐约出现群星。  
莱因哈特也很喜欢星星，所以他准备接桶水浇熄还没烧完的叶子，然后爬到屋顶去看星星。  
但是一双脚出现在他的视线里。  
“爸爸，你怎么在这？”他奇怪的问突然出现的塞巴斯蒂安，“今天回来的这么早吗？”  
“你在这玩火吗？”塞巴斯蒂安问他。  
他点点头，想起来爸爸不喜欢他玩火，于是他一跃而起，充满敌意的看着父亲。  
这时奇怪的事情发生了。“我来陪你玩，”莱因哈特听到塞巴斯蒂安说。接着后者在他的注视下走近火堆，把一只手伸进火焰，“你也过来呀，莱因哈特。”  
莱因哈特小心翼翼的靠近。“你为什么不怕火烧？”他看着那只火中朦朦胧胧的大手，好奇的问塞巴斯蒂安。  
“有的人就是这样，火焰烧不死他们。你也一样，莱因哈特。你要摸一下火焰吗？”  
莱因哈特抬起头，看着那个夕阳下黑色的影子。他突然明白了什么。  
他是在做梦。因为只有在梦中，才会有人不怕被火烧。这个世界上没有火不能烧死的人。所有人都会在烈焰中平等的死去。  
于是莱因哈特大叫一声，用头猛地向塞巴斯蒂安腰间撞去。  
那个挣扎扭曲的身影逐渐被火舌吞没，莱因哈特从床上坐了起来。

他首先看到的是床头的夜光表。“我怎么会睡到晚上7点？”莱因哈特感到不可思议，他下意识的想下床去门口问奇斯里。  
然后他低头看见自己裙子似的长袍，和脚腕上闪烁着黄光的电子环。莱因哈特全部想起来了。  
他又一次做梦了。  
实际上，这不是非常有趣的事情吗？不知道从什么时候开始，当他做梦，莱因哈特只能梦到一种内容：他10岁左右的事情。莱因哈特今年24岁，也就是他10岁之后的人生经历已经超过了10岁之前的人生经历。但是当他做梦的时候，他永远会回到10岁。  
可莱因哈特记得，当他真正只有10岁的时候，他梦到的都是一些很大的东西，像是穿梭于群星的战舰、一口吞下半个银河的史前巨兽、瀑布一样闪耀光芒的炮火。换句话说，他10岁时的梦反而更接近他如今的日常。就像是10岁的他和24岁的他在梦境里彼此窥探对方的生活。  
莱因哈特摇摇头，摸了一下脖子上带电击功能的项圈，起床开灯，走到洗手池边刷牙洗脸。  
这是跃迁成功后的第三天，他的时差还没倒过来，腿仍有一点瘸，但已经不再需要医疗夹板。  
莱因哈特用蘸水的梳子梳了一会儿开始打结的金发，对镜整理片刻，开门向罗严塔尔的房间方向走去。

他的手还没敲下，眼前的门应声而开。  
“有监控，”罗严塔尔向他解释，“我看着你走过来的。”  
“你的房间真大啊，”莱因哈特打量四周。  
罗严塔尔的房间和他的房间布局相似，但是面积起码是他的三倍。不仅仅是大，罗严塔尔有一整面透光量可调的观景窗，而他的房间四面都是墙；罗严塔尔的柜子和穿衣镜上方都有灯带，而他的整个房间只有一盏顶灯；罗严塔尔甚至有一个展示酒柜和一个吧台式餐桌。这很显然是这艘武装走私船上最好的房间。  
我以前也有这些。莱因哈特心想。我甚至没有在乎过。  
“所以呢？”他收回视线，把手放到自己领口，“我要在这里脱衣服吗？”  
“感谢您的热情，”罗严塔尔靠近莱因哈特，意有所指的扯了一下他没梳开的发梢，“不过您最好先去洗个澡——有两种洗发露可供选择。然后换上那边的衣服。”他指向床上叠好的一件白色布料。  
“是不是还要喷香水？”莱因哈特嘲讽。  
“您闻上去还可以，”罗严塔尔在他颈边动作夸张的嗅了一下，“而且沐浴露和洗发液都自带香气。”  
“当然，”他坐回吧台边，莱因哈特注意到那上面只有一个杯子，“如果您想要香水的话，我们以后可以进货。”  
莱因哈特没说话。他顺手从罗严塔尔床上抄起那件白色的料子，尽量平稳的走到浴室门口。  
拉门的时候他又停了下来。  
“罗严塔尔，”他问已经开始自斟自酌的人，“你是从什么时候开始恨我的？我哪里做错什么了吗？”  
罗严塔尔动作顿了一下，“……我并不恨您，只是不想暴殄天物——与其由奥贝斯坦朗古之流控制您，何不由我自己来做呢？”  
“从来没有人控制过我！”莱因哈特大叫，“你明明是怀恨已久，或者是为了自己的野心，可是为什么非得如此贬低我不可呢？！”  
罗严塔尔晃了晃杯子，吧台上方的射灯把红酒的光折映到他的瞳孔里。  
“您讲话像个孩子。这不是仇恨。有的时候是箭在弦上。”  
“你讲话像个骗子，”莱因哈特指着自己的项圈和裸露皮肤上的未褪的青紫，“这也是箭在弦上吗？”  
“还有这些，”他又指向罗严塔尔的床，“今晚所有的这些，也是箭在弦上吗？”  
“这倒不是，”罗严塔尔老实承认。他走过来，给莱因哈特拉开浴室的门，“您赶紧进去吧。我推荐夏日玫瑰的那款洗发水。顺带一提，”他给莱因哈特调整了一下项圈松紧，“这个是防水设计，您可以放心戴着洗澡，不会漏电的。”  
他及时抓住莱因哈特作势欲劈的手刀，在他的手背亲了一下，“今晚确实不叫箭在弦上。”  
“今晚叫做约会。”

30分钟后莱因哈特从浴室出来。  
他的长卷发在灯带下湿漉漉的闪着金光——要完全吹干太费时间了，莱因哈特吹到一半就失去耐心，改用毛巾匆匆绞了几下。他以前的那件袍子已经扔进脏衣道，然后他才发现新给他准备的衣服是这样一件用力往下扯才能勉强盖住屁股的吊带绸裙。  
莱因哈特不自在的扯着自己的裙子挪到吧台前。眼前的景象让他更加不自在了。  
他很久没有看到这样丰盛的一桌食物。它们中有的甚至看上去像是真正的食物。比如说，虽然靠近他这边的那盆水果沙拉显然只是把水果罐头撬开倒进一个玻璃碗里，而靠近罗严塔尔那边的肉酥薄饼也只是军用饼干、方糖和冻肉绞碎混在一起又烤了烤；但是中间的圆盘上却是真真切切的放着两个明显刚刚出炉的、有奶油和巧克力裱花的新鲜小蛋糕。  
“贝根格伦做的，”罗严塔尔注意到他的眼神，“我不会做蛋糕。”  
他给两人倒酒，接着把其中一个高脚杯推到莱因哈特面前，“您看上去秀色可餐。不过我们还是先吃晚饭……请用。”  
莱因哈特一瞬间心情复杂到难以言喻。他居然觉得这确实像是一个如罗严塔尔所声称的约会。  
但是扯着裙边坐下的时候，他互相摩擦的大腿内侧提醒了他：那个该死的、已经结疤凸起的烙印还留在那里。  
这并不是约会，莱因哈特一边从每个碗里挖一大勺一边想。  
可是又有什么必要为罗严塔尔节约粮食呢？他看了对方一眼，接着终于把两块蛋糕都挪到自己盘子里。

“我有要求，”莱因哈特被推到床上时有点紧张。然后他又为自己在这种情况下唯一的情绪居然是紧张而感到羞愧。  
“您请说，”罗严塔尔从上方接近他。因为手松开了，莱因哈特的裙子自动回滚，半个圆翘白腻的屁股立刻暴露出来，再被罗严塔尔捉住腿根往上摸，然后在莱因哈特做出反应前两根手指已经挖进他的后穴点按。  
“别乱动，我先给你涂点油，”罗严塔尔警告他，“我希望这确实是一次约会，但是也不介意采取一些强硬手段……毕竟您是这样诡计多端。”  
“等、等一下，”莱因哈特看着罗严塔尔不知道从哪里摸出一支管状物，拧开盖子就把那个窄头直接插进他的屁眼，一大股冰凉的油膏灌进来，又迅速被肠壁的温度融化，罗严塔尔把那个挤空了的管子扔掉时莱因哈特的屁股里顿时带出好几道亮晶晶的粘液。莱因哈特还没有明白过来他身上发生了什么，罗严塔尔似乎觉得非常满意，直起身开始脱裤子，然后一个深棕色耻毛的硕大阴茎直接弹在莱因哈特的下巴上。  
莱因哈特为这种过于直白冲击的景象感到窒息了几秒。今天发生的一切都和他做了好几天的心理准备完全不一样。  
“等一下……我叫你等一下！！我说等一下！！！！”莱因哈特眼前一阵天旋地转，脸被压进枕头里闷声大吼，罗严塔尔从背后压住他，双手固定住他两个纤细的手腕，龟头也已经抵住他湿润收缩的粉色肛口，似乎下一秒就要长驱直入。  
“到底要说什么？”罗严塔尔忍耐的问他。  
“我要问……我们现在到底在哪？”今天已经是跃迁成功的第三天了，莱因哈特仍然不知道自己身处何方。很显然是罗严塔尔的授意，船上的每一个人都齐心合力瞒着他。  
“费沙，”罗严塔尔边往里挤边漫不经心的回答。

“……什么？”莱因哈特的呼吸都停住了。他们随机跃迁到了费沙？那现在是什么情况，罗严塔尔的死前狂欢吗？  
“确实是费沙，”罗严塔尔把他的裙子完全掀起来，双手像打鼓似的打那两半过于紧张不肯放松的屁股，很快就从莱因哈特股缝里打出一些某名奇妙的液体，“不过不是你想的那个费沙……没关系，反正很快我们也会下船，可以带您亲眼看一看，我们以后的事业。”  
莱因哈特的金发像波浪似的在雪白的枕头上起伏，他努力忍耐着身体里那种奇怪的感觉，不让自己发出任何多余的声音。罗严塔尔的阴茎比那天的枪管粗长的多，但是不知道为什么，他今天几乎没有感到疼痛……这种感觉比疼痛更可怕。  
“您不会以为，费沙这个名字，是费沙第一代领主凭空想出来的吧？”罗严塔尔咬住他的后颈，莱因哈特觉得体内那种奇怪的感觉似乎到了顶峰，他不敢再说话，主动用力把脸埋进枕头，试图让自己想象一些不愉快的事情。  
但是这种方法并没有奏效。莱因哈特好几次听到自己不可辨认的叫声，他敢肯定罗严塔尔也听到了。事实上，他好像听到罗严塔尔在笑。  
不应该是这样的。莱因哈特心想。他非常的不愿意，他是非常认真的不愿意。他不知道自己在叫什么，他难以克制。  
于是他开始想象一些自己熟悉的事物。比如一场遮天蔽日的大火。  
这场大火栩栩如生的在莱因哈特脑海里燃烧起来，他想象着火势蔓延，所到之处一切变为灰烬。然后他在想象里把罗严塔尔推进火中。  
但是他的叫声仍然没有停歇。他感到自己眼角变湿，这还可以解释，但是还有别的地方变湿，到处都在漏水，而他动不了，他的身体不再听从他的意志。而罗严塔尔还在他的耳边嘲笑他。莱因哈特感到山穷水尽、走投无路、难以自证。  
于是他在想象里把自己也推入火中。


	4. 变装

贝根格伦留在母船管理其他人和监测下方，莱因哈特和罗严塔尔由潜行船进入大气。  
“这里也叫费沙？”莱因哈特看着窗外。群山在他们脚下放大，冰雪覆盖的岩群迅速向后掠去。  
天色阴沉，落雪不歇。罗严塔尔通过辅助导航盘仔细分辨地貌，“对。这是第一代自治领领主发达前的老家。”  
“你知道的，”此时一条盘旋的彩色灯带出现在雪山的阴面，罗严塔尔操纵方向球、让飞船半透明的影子跟上斜插在岩缝中的旗杆，“殖民者总是喜欢把旧的名字带去新的地方。”城市的街道、新大陆的港口、乃至一颗刚开发的星球，名字记录了迁徙的历史。  
山路越来越窄，罗严塔尔收起平衡翼、关掉辅助纠偏、完全进入手动模式。潜行船很快来到道路的尽头，一片白雪皑皑如同裹着寿衣的针叶森林。  
“这个湖还没有冻住，”莱因哈特指着森林中央一大滩镜面似的湖泊，“这么冷的天。”  
“因为这并不是真正的湖泊，”罗严塔尔驾驶着飞船绕圈靠近，“这是我们的入口。”  
“哦，所以就是这里，”莱因哈特注视着他在漫天雪花散射下同样覆上一层冷色的侧脸，“你怎么会知道这么多旁门左道的东西？”  
潜行船的前端开始接触水面，莱因哈特感到一阵古怪的失重感。像是失重感，但并不是太空里那种失重感。  
“我曾经以帝国本土为作战对象进行过一些演练。在此过程中我收集各种信息，伊谢尔伦余党中的异见者，心怀不满的旧贵族，见风使舵的宇宙海盗和见钱眼开的流亡费沙商人，诸如此类。谁知道呢？也许就有有用的一天。”  
光怪陆离的蓝色水体完全包裹住他们，莱因哈特觉得那种失重感变成了轻微的头晕，但是罗严塔尔看上去面色如常。  
“那是什么时候的事情？”他继续问。罗严塔尔这么早就对他不满了吗？而他之前毫无察觉？  
“刚就任新领土总督不久，”罗严塔尔承认。他设好定向，重新打开自动驾驶，然后扔给莱因哈特一包塑料袋，“但是别误会，那并不是为了反对您，只是以防您身边有人图谋不轨，彼时至少我可以回去勤王救驾。”  
“‘图谋不轨’？‘勤王救驾’？”莱因哈特鹦鹉学舌似的重复了一遍他的话，然后拆开那个塑料袋，“……这又是什么？”  
“来这里的人都不会以真面目示人，我们得变装，”罗严塔尔扬了扬手，“我也有一个。”  
“我不想穿这个，”莱因哈特抬起头。  
“但是您会穿上的，”罗严塔尔把手放到他的颈侧，暗示性的摸了一下那个电击圈。

莱因哈特一开始以为这是什么螺类水产养殖基地旧址。但是驶近后才发现，那些大小不一黏在凸起石柱上的都是船。有和他们一样的小型潜行船，还有中型武装船，但最多的是那种笨重却可以抵抗极其恶劣宇宙环境做长途运输的货船。莱因哈特认识这种船，他刚从军校毕业、一直在后勤部门打转而没有机会上前线的时候经常见到它们。  
再近一点之后，他发现那也并不是石柱，而是有圆形吸附槽的垂直式停盘。罗严塔尔找了个空吸附槽靠上去，轻微晃动后他们的潜行船也变成了石柱上一枚新的螺蛳。  
莱因哈特跟着罗严塔尔从楔进尾舱的柱内通道出去，沿着黑暗通道里的荧光灯条走了一路，最后两人面前出现一扇风格完全不同的黄铜门。  
“我们先去大厅登记，”罗严塔尔一手按在门上，向他伸出一只胳膊。  
莱因哈特看了他一眼，最终还是顺从的挽住罗严塔尔。

“你的名字？”坐在铺着红色桌布长桌前的人抬头问罗严塔尔。莱因哈特注意到他戴着一张有着夸张笑脸的猪头面具。  
“奥斯卡，”罗严塔尔扶了扶自己的面具，“奥斯卡·王尔德。”  
“听上去很耳熟，”那个“猪头”在纸上写了两笔，递给他一个小圆牌，“这不是你的真名吧？”  
罗严塔尔没回答，那人耸耸肩，“没关系，这里没几个人用真名。顺带一提，我今天起码看到10个打扮成你这样的人。这套装扮很流行吗？”  
“也许吧，这套装扮来自一部地球时代就出现、后来又翻拍过好几次的老电影，”罗严塔尔按着自己黑色礼帽的边缘转了小半圈，“《v字仇杀队》，你听说过吗？”  
“有点印象，”那人回答，又用笔尖指了指莱因哈特，“她呢？她叫什么？”  
“你不用登记她，”罗严塔尔对答如流，“她是我的女朋友。”  
“猪头”打量莱因哈特半晌，“这个我知道，这个装扮……仙度瑞拉，是吗？不过，”他作势伸手，“我看过的版本里可没有这个面纱？”  
莱因哈特打开他的手，冰蓝色的眼睛从面纱上方放出冷光。  
“脾气不怎么好，”那人讪笑，低头在纸上“关系”一栏写上“情妇”，然后又问罗严塔尔，“她不登记，你们又是第一次来。只能给你一个购买筹，可以吗？”  
“够了，”罗严塔尔点头。海盗之间进行交易大多是用现金，一手交钱一手交货，钱货两讫后双方就再无关系。但有时也有例外，比如一种特殊的货物，就需要用购买筹限额购买。  
“货物交易在右边，”猪头面具指向身后的两扇门，“人口交易在左边。”  
罗严塔尔搂住莱因哈特的腰，两人向左边那扇门走去。

像其他很多行当一样，宇宙海盗在对外叙事中总是有意无意的给自己的职业加上许多光环。比如，他们声称热爱自由、反抗强权、所有的水手在船上都是平等的。这些话不能说是撒谎，但也有一些他们没有提到或者故意忽略的地方，比如一艘船上并不只有水手，还有厨子、清洁工、跑腿等等。水手和其他人之间有着显著的区别，他们有的是在星际押运中被一场混乱而无组织的战争波及从此喜获自由的罪犯，还有的是某天一觉醒来、得知自己所在的舰队将被当作诱饵喂给挫败了他们几次的敌军、而突然对“皇帝万岁”的口号产生动摇的逃兵。这些人有技术有武器有杀人的决心、互相震慑、逐渐产生了海盗们自己的一套契约；但是对于没有这些的人，他们却不太愿意与之分享所谓的平等。  
毕竟所有人都知道，在最开始的时候，海盗事业的崛起和一项伟大冒险密不可分：跨洋奴隶贸易。  
即使进入了宇宙时代，人类在有的方面毫无长进。

“只能买一个，”罗严塔尔凑在耳边告诉莱因哈特，“您来决定。”  
他的面前站着三个人，每个人脖子上都挂着一个牌子。  
我需要一个盟友。莱因哈特心想。至少一个。  
“我们可以有一个厨子，”他用扇子遮住嘴、低声问罗严塔尔，“我不想再吃饼干和罐头了。”  
“当然，”罗严塔尔把手放在他后腰的蓝色蝴蝶结上回答，“这三个人都是厨子。您来挑一个。”  
莱因哈特打量着眼前的三人。三人都是年龄40岁上下的男性，其中两个有非常明显的高加索血统，还有一个皮肤较深、头发打卷，鼻翼也要稍微宽上一点。莱因哈特凑近最后那个人，看了一下他的牌子。果然，他的介绍上说他曾经在同盟后勤部门待过3年，是个会说帝国话的同盟人。  
“就他吧，”因为不能自己开口说话，莱因哈特退回来告诉罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔顺着莱因哈特的视线看到那人。他当然也立刻注意到他的与众不同。  
“同盟人？”他问莱因哈特。  
莱因哈特点点头，“不行吗？我看他的介绍，他很会做甜点。”  
只是这样吗？罗严塔尔觉得莱因哈特还有没说出来的话。但是，满足这么一点小愿望又有什么关系呢？既然决定以后要一起生活下去，那他还是希望气氛不要那么剑拔弩张。  
“可以，”他最后点点头，拿出那支购买筹，插进卡槽。  
“等一下，”莱因哈特忽然按住他的手，“那这个人……他上船以后还要，”他字斟句酌片刻，“做那些事吗？就像其他人那天对我做的那样？”  
罗严塔尔玩味的看了他一眼，“您不想就不用。您这几天的表现非常好。”  
他低头亲了一下莱因哈特用蓝色缎带遮住的电击圈，“我们可以逐步恢复对彼此的信任。”  
莱因哈特点点头，松开手。那支购买筹完全插进槽中，咔嗒一声，第三个人脚上的环扣松开了。  
“你去那边等着我们，”罗严塔尔告诉那人，后者点点头，向两人鞠躬后走向另一侧。  
他的脚铐松开了，莱因哈特看着那个背影心想。  
我的还没有。

“我们接下来去右边，”罗严塔尔带着他往外走。莱因哈特赤裸的双腿在钢圈撑起的裙子下方相互摩擦。  
他们一路上遇到各种各样奇装异服、带着面具的人。擦肩而过的时候，好几个人试图停下来和他们打招呼。  
“别想多余的事情，”罗严塔尔似乎感觉到莱因哈特那种蠢蠢欲动，按在他腰后的手又向下挪了一点，“把面纱戴好，别开口说话。这里的大多数人恐怕都对帝国皇帝深恶痛绝，您不知道贸然表明身份后会发生什么事情。”  
“我没有想，”莱因哈特低声反驳，“你也不需要一直见缝插针的威胁我，罗严塔尔。这只会显得你很心虚。心虚，而且虚弱。”  
“不知道为什么，”罗严塔尔突然停下脚步。莱因哈特不明所以的跟着停下来。  
“当您在这种情况下教训我的时候，我总是想做点别的事情……”他把莱因哈特压在走廊的墙壁上，解开他头顶金发里的蓝色缎带，一手顺着那捧金发抬起他的下巴，隔着面纱看了他几秒。  
罗严塔尔偏头，揭开自己的面具挡住两人的脸，然后撩开那层蓝纱吻住莱因哈特的嘴唇。  
莱因哈特觉得他的身上显然是发生了非常可怕的事情。比如说，在这种情况下，他首先感到的是脸上的温度升高，然后心跳加快，接着不知道是不是因为缺氧腿也开始发软。罗严塔尔松开他的时候，他差点因为站立不稳抓着对方的领子贴上去。好在他最后清醒过来，强迫自己靠在墙上一动不动。  
罗严塔尔给两人整理一下，重新戴回面具。  
“我可能确实是有些虚弱，”他告诉莱因哈特，示意对方挽住他的胳膊继续往前走，“下次就不一定会发生什么了。”  
“你知道的，”他在一个独立的紧闭房间前停下来，“软弱的人总是能干出最可怕的事情。”  
他敲了三下，铁皮门向上拉开。  
“我非常不希望走到那一步，”罗严塔尔声称，“希望您也克制一下，不要火上浇油。”

这像是一个装修到一半包工头跑路了的酒吧。  
莱因哈特在鼎沸的人声和立体tv外放中，只能勉强听到就坐在旁边的罗严塔尔和酒保的只言片语。  
“钢材和压缩食物是最紧俏的，大路货，出货量够大就躺着赚钱……新金属和军用兴奋剂比较难搞，但利润也高……最赚钱的？”酒保也戴着猪头面具，他哼笑一声，擦了擦手中的杯子，“怕是有命赚没命花。”  
“怎么说？”罗严塔尔给酒保压了一张小费。  
“……其实也没什么，”酒保对着灯光看了下那张帝国马克上的水印，“告诉你也没事。走私嘛，都说富贵险中求，什么最险？你知道吗？”  
罗严塔尔不回答。这倒不是说他没想法，关于这个世界上最危险的事情，可能在座所有人加起来也不会比他更有发言权。  
酒保只好自问自答，“就是要看时机，赌运气……比如几年前帝国内战那会儿，最赚钱的就是运人。那些战败的旧贵族都想跑、自己又不知道怎么跑，你只要运气好接到那么一两单，把他们骗上船，到了宇宙里那还不是任你宰割？有良心的收他们一半身家、把人弄到同盟去，心够黑的，”他比划了一下，“钱全留下，人杀了扔太空里——神不知鬼不觉！”  
“至于现在嘛，”他摇晃调酒瓶，“加冰吗？糖浆呢？你旁边这位金发美女呢？……那当然是军火，杀伤力越大的军火越好。只是，”他给面前的两只杯子各放入一块冰岩，又给右边多倒了三勺糖浆，“军火目标太大了，不怕同行惦记，就怕惹上军队……我们这里以前做军火生意的，一般船长自己本身也是军人，做到上尉升不上去的军官什么的，掉头来当海盗……一来是熟门熟路，二来真惹上边境巡逻舰，火拼起来还能抵抗一阵、起码能跑掉。宇宙广阔，能跑就是最厉害的。”  
“这可真是巧了，”罗严塔尔的声音里带上一丝笑意，“我也刚好是仕途不顺，做到某个位子再也升不上去……只好落草为寇。”  
酒保同情的点点头，正要再发表几句洞察人生的高见，立体tv那边传来一阵喧哗，放送音量被开到最大：“突发消息……继帕西瓦尔后，王虎第二个违反封锁禁令离开费沙星圈……军务省……拒不奉召……一触即发……另一方面，原伊谢尔伦军司令尤里安发表公开信……”  
声浪像潮水一般退去，又百倍汹涌的卷土重来。  
罗严塔尔向酒保做了个“可以了”的手势，然后把加了糖浆的那杯酒推给莱因哈特。  
“看来您又为在下创造了新的就业机会。您记得吧，”他见莱因哈特仍然皱眉盯着电视没有反应，握住后者的手和他强行碰杯，“亚历山大大帝年纪轻轻忽然殒命之后，接下来发生了什么事情？”  
莱因哈特仍然不回应。他完全沉浸在自己的思路中，一个熟悉的声音在他脑海里回荡。  
把宇宙……要把宇宙……握在手中……  
我全搞砸了，他紧紧咬住自己的下唇。不，不能这么说，还不到认命的时候，我仍然……  
这时一股冰凉的触感打断了他的情绪。莱因哈特的面纱被掀起一半，酒杯边缘微微倾斜、抵住他的唇缝。罗严塔尔来到和他极近的距离，又重复一遍，他终于听清了对方说的话。  
他当然记得之后发生了什么。莱因哈特看着那张放大到不可思议的诡异面具心想。  
继业者战争。


	5. 火种

马利克仔仔细细擦干净电磁炉面板，把抹布扔进水槽，找了个小板凳坐下。他习惯性的想点一支卷烟，然后意识到他的打火机被没收了。  
他的新雇主自从买下他，除了让他做饭干活就再没有别的交流。他有时候也尝试着和船上的人聊聊天，但是他们闪烁其词，不怎么爱搭理他。  
马利克发现这条船非常的古怪。首先，船上有一些奇怪的要求，比如所有厨房都不能有明火，标准时早上7点和晚上11点要报备位置，每一条主要走廊都安装了摄像监控。其次，船上的人太少了，少到马利克怀疑他们怎么能操控这么一艘标准体型的武装船。马利克的上一个雇主——严格来说算是他的主人，但是马利克心里只肯叫他们雇主，再怎么说他也曾是一个同盟人——常常在喝的酩酊大醉时热情给他们做演讲，向船员们封官许愿、承诺做这一行是多么的回报丰厚、只是需要先苦后甜；但是新雇主口风严密，在他面前多余的话一句也不说。  
而这还不是整件事情最古怪的地方。最古怪的地方在于，船长和那个马利克一开始以为是他的情妇、后来发现好像只是个喜欢穿女装的同性恋的男人，长得都太眼熟了。  
马利克想到这里伸手从袖子里拿出一截折叠起来的剪报，这还是他上次下船进货时偷偷藏起来的。剪报展开后，一群立体小人站了起来，环顾四周。人群正中最显眼的有三个人，分别穿着红、白、蓝三色披风。剪报的标题是“伟大的征服者莅临海尼森中央大道视察新领土”。这是一年多以前的报纸，马利克当时已经因为意外被劫走，在宇宙的角落里辗转漂泊。  
这是不可能的……但确实是太眼熟了。马利克的脸被烤箱射灯映照出一片橙黄。照片里穿着蓝色和白色披风的人，长得好像……  
“叮”的一声，计时器开始发出蜂鸣。马利克站起来，戴上隔热手套，打开烤箱门。  
他决定这次送甜点的时候多看几眼那两个人。

可能是因为知道他要来，船长房间的门留了一条细缝。一些叫人摸不着头脑的对话从门缝里飘出来。  
“不要打了……嗯，我是兔子，我就是兔子，”这是那个异装癖同性恋的声音，“母兔子，喜欢吃草，嗯呜……但是我叫起来像猫，母猫……一次能怀七个不同父亲的小猫……嗯……呜像的……我流起水来像喷泉，泉眼在这里……你说的都对……嗯嗯啊……我没有什么要反驳的……”  
“这不叫’打’……顺带一提，我喜欢这款香水的味道……您叫成这样，别人会以为我虐待您……腿再分开一点，我知道您做得到……”这就是船长的声音了。实际上这是马利克的另一个怀疑点，船长为什么总是对那个异装癖用敬称？  
马利克咳嗽一声，敲了敲门。门里的声音停了下来。他又等了几秒，才端着托盘走进去。

“按照您上次的要求，调整了砂糖比例和奶油的打发程度，”马利克熟练的把蛋糕切片摆放到吧台正中的点心架上，然后转身鞠了一躬，“可以尝尝看，然后告诉我改进意见。”  
他直起身，看到床上的二人。  
“你做事非常认真，”船长跟他客气一句，顺手披上一件深蓝色的浴袍。  
船长是一个长相很特别的人。首先他相貌英俊，任何一个有眼睛的人都会这么说。但是又不只是英俊。他的长相里混合着一种无形的东西，也许是他颜色不同的眼睛，也许是他颧骨处精心设计的线条，也许是别的什么……总之非常令人印象深刻。马利克怀疑有任何人会在见过他后把他和别人搞混。  
那个异装癖同性恋也摸摸索索的在被子里动作一阵，然后掀开皱皱巴巴的被单坐起来。他看上去是躲在被子里换上了一条白色的长裙。这个同性恋的长相则要层次简单得多：在知道他不是女人之后，他看上去完全符合一切对会卖屁股的同性恋的刻板印象，是那种歪斜印刷的三流路边杂志里一路靠陪大老板睡觉往上爬的角色。这可能也是为什么马利克一直不敢把他和剪报上那个黑军装白披风的人联系起来——他还在同盟后勤部门工作的时候，听过很多关于帝国征服者的坏话，但是从来没有任何这方面的流言。  
“您过奖了，”他用镊子最后调整一下蛋糕切片上的糖霜，“叉子在这儿……说起来船上的叉子和餐刀都不多，要不要下次着陆时，在这方面也进一些货呢？”  
船长一直等到那个披着金色长卷发的身影磨磨蹭蹭的坐到吧台边，才把点心架推给他，然后摸了一下他圆润裸露的肩头，“你说呢，莱因哈特？你不是总想亲自去进货？”  
是的，马利克心想，这人的名字甚至也叫莱因哈特……但根据他有限的常识，莱因哈特只是一个像齐格飞一样烂大街的帝国男名。  
“不是亲自，”莱因哈特从篮子里挑了一柄小银勺，“是单独……但是反正你又不会答应不是吗，罗严塔尔？”  
说实话，马利克不知道罗严塔尔是不是也是一个烂大街的帝国姓氏。但是这两个名字同时出现，再加上他们的长相……只是巧合的几率有多大呢？  
可是这一切仍然说不通……马利克想起自己最近几次着陆时听到的只言片语。难道帝国的皇帝和发动叛乱的新领土总督并不是在托利斯坦的自爆中同归于尽，而只是使了个障眼法、假死私奔了吗？  
“我确实难以答应，”罗严塔尔坦然点头，亲了一下他的耳垂，“您也不用再激将我……我防着您又不丢人。这是对您的尊敬。”  
莱因哈特瞥了他一眼，似乎决心省下讲话的力气来对付食物，不再开口。罗严塔尔也不再说话，只是扭头告诉马利克，“你可以下去了。明天上午再来拿盘子……记得带上门。”  
马利克点头，又鞠了一躬，然后关门离去。

第二天下午，马利克站在货舱的梯子上整理物资。为了节约能源，他带了一盏手提射电，没有打开头顶高功率的全舱灯板。  
但是整理到一半，他发现有一个装面粉的箱子不知被谁放到了最上面的架子，射电照不到，他看不清上面标记的进货日期。  
马利克有点犹豫，他在衡量到底是应该抓紧梯子扶手、冒险垫脚去够一够，还是干脆爬下来，穿过一路乱七八糟的木箱和铁桶去门口打开顶灯。这时他突然听到“啪”的一声。  
马利克眯起眼睛适应强光片刻，一个声音从门口传来。  
“我找了你半天……你有时间聊两句吗？”  
哦，马利克心想，是莱因哈特。

“随便聊聊，”莱因哈特声称。但是马利克比他有经验。他知道以“随便聊聊”做开头的人，一般都不是为了随便聊聊。  
他从梯子上一步一步往下爬，在快到底的时候一步跳下来。  
“你找我什么事？”马利克站在和莱因哈特三米远的地方。他觉得单独相处的时候，最好不要离这个人太近。这倒不是说他对异装癖或者同性恋或者帝国人有什么歧视，只是他的经历让他现在变得比较谨慎。马利克认为这种性格改变是好事，至少他现在还在这里，而他的旧雇主们都已变作宇宙尘埃。连同盟政府也不例外。  
“是我当初决定，”莱因哈特挑选措辞，“……雇佣你的。我看到你的介绍，说在同盟工作过，又会说帝国话。”  
“没错，”马利克思考片刻，“不过是船长付的钱。现在的工钱也是船长在发。”  
莱因哈特噎了一下，“……我还没说什么呢。我只是想了解了解你的情况……你为什么会说帝国话？你是怎么沦落成宇宙海盗的？”  
马利克不太喜欢沦落这个词。而且他也并不是海盗，他只是一个厨子。他觉得自己的直觉没错，仅仅和这个人说了两句话，他就感觉这人的讲话方式不怎么招人待见。  
“我在后勤部门工作过三年，”他敷衍着回答，“采购什么的……会和各种各样的人打交道，我又比较喜欢学语言……后来有一次去给被堵在伊谢尔伦回廊的十三舰队送物资，半路遇到海盗……”  
莱因哈特回想了一下那是哪一次的事情，不过他迅速抓住事情的重点，“那你在那之前，还和十三舰队打过交道吗？你认识一个叫尤里安的人吗？”  
“有过一面之缘，”马利克回忆，“说不上认识……他不认识我。”  
“你认识他也行，”莱因哈特眼前一亮，“我听说……对了，你不好奇我们这几天连续短距离跃迁的目的地吗？”  
马利克摇摇头，“不好奇。我只负责做饭，在哪做都是一样。”  
莱因哈特感到有些棘手。他讨厌这种局面……如果可以的话，他非常希望直接下命令……但是现在不行！  
“我听说我们在运送军火，”他耐住性子引导对方，“你上次去进货的时候，贝根格伦也去了……他没和你去同一个地方，而是弄了一些从帝国军供应处非法走私的武器……现在他们要把这些武器卖给移动中的尤里安军……也就是伊谢尔伦残党。”  
“哦，”马利克看了一眼门口。现在会有其他人过来吗？  
莱因哈特等了半天就等到一个“哦”字，也感到十分失望，他决定再提醒对方两句，“你想想看，如果能再见到同盟军……你就有机会逃跑，那不比在这里当厨子好吗？”  
“当厨子有什么不好？”马利克反问，“我是很满意的，你不要试探我……至于在运送什么，要卖给谁，那是船长的事情，和我无关。”  
“说起来我倒想知道，”他看了莱因哈特一眼，“你是怎么知道这些信息的？”  
“罗严塔尔告诉我的，”莱因哈特镇定自若的撒谎。然后他又忍不住加了一句，“你……你不认识罗严塔尔吗？你也不认识我吗？”  
“也许是认识的，”马利克若有所思的点点头，“但是我不知道应不应该认识。”  
莱因哈特这下彻底无话可说。他不明白，这个人明明是倒了大霉才会沦落到给宇宙海盗当厨子，怎么会一点怨言也没有，而且完全没有任何想要和他结盟、重获自由回到文明世界的意愿呢？  
“行吧，随便你，”莱因哈特准备回去了，再待下去也许会引起别人的怀疑，“我只是想让你知道，并不是船上的每个人都很满意他们现在的处境的，你明白我的意思吗？”  
马利克没吭气。他做了个耸肩的动作，然后表示仓库待整理的东西还有很多，就不亲自送客了。  
莱因哈特失望离开后，在那些乱堆的物资里穿行的马利克伸手拍打箱子和铁桶上的落灰，自言自语似的说了一句话。  
“军火和面粉怎么能混着放呢……爆炸了多危险啊……”


End file.
